Rightly Wrong
by Eiprej
Summary: She decided that if this was wrong, then this was the right kind of wrong. Amara Tenoh would always be utterly and truly in love with her cousin, Michelle Kaioh. Nothing would ever change that. AmaraxMichelle -English counterparts-


**A/N; I probably should be working on the CP for HaruMichi right now, but I couldn't get this idea out of my mind. Keep in mind that this is Amara and Michelle, **_**not **_**Haruka and Michiru. Yes, I wrote a fanfiction of AmaraxMichelle, the cousins. This is a fanfiction on Haruka and Michiru's English counterparts.  
>I know how everyone hates how they made them cousins in the English dub, but I couldn't help but think the usual… that "Amara" and "Michelle" were lesbian cousins. (I'm sure we all heard that joke, right?) So here's the whole kissing cousins thing in a drabble. It doesn't really have a point, it's just a random drabble. Btw, did anyone realize what trouble I had with the title? It's so bad, lolol. Enjoy. xD<strong>

**-0-**

Amara Tenoh sat in her treasured Ferrari, feet propped up on the dash board as she stared at the sky through her shaded sunglasses. Her left arm dangled out of the window, other one grasping her companion's hand gently, thumb drawing circles lazily on the soft skin. The soft sound of music came from the speakers, filling the void of silence with happy beats until the owner of the car reached forward, flicking the radio off. A soft sigh of contentment was heard from Amara's passenger and the masculine blond let a simple smile slither onto her chapped lips.

Behind the car was the ocean, sparkling blue waves crashing against the shore continuously. The wind blew softly and led the waves against the shore, ghosting over the place in a calm and tamed manner. The sunset illuminated the sky in a beautiful orange color, making the water of the ocean sparkle beautifully. the salty scent of the sea was heavy in the soft winds, something that both passengers in the car enjoyed heavily. This place was a sanctuary for them.

"The sunset's pretty, isn't it, Amara?" Her companion, Michelle's voice traveled through the air, light and gentle. It was a little statement, so small it could be considered insignificant. To Amara it wasn't though. Anything the aqua haired girl said couldn't be insignificant. Her hands grasped the violinist's tighter in a comfortable grasp, and she spoke.

"Yeah. Beautiful." There was a pause as the blond licked her chapped lips, turning her head slightly to stare at the other girl. "Not nearly as beautiful as you though."

The giggle that escaped made Amara's heart flutter, just like it always did. Music to her ears. From behind her sunglasses her eyes shone with adoration, one blond eyebrow perking up at the giggling girl. She saw Michelle climb over the seat to straddle her lap, her hand sliding out of Amara's grasp and resting on said girl's flat chest. It slowly slid up so that she could cup Amara's chin and the blond had to hold back another breath of contentment. She felt her breath hitch slightly as Michelle leaned forward, lips brushing against her's softly before they pulled away.

Just a teaser.

A teaser that left Amara completely breathless.

Just like everything Michelle did though. Nothing was different. This girl always left her breathless and wanting more, it was a mystery how she had tamed Amara so quickly when other's could not. Amara was the wind. She slipped through everyone's fingers. She was uncatchable. No one could tame her...

Were the waves of the sea pushing her back though?

She nearly laughed at how poetic everything sounded in her head. She discarded the thoughts with a smile, staring at the girl still straddling her lap. Beautiful, gorgeous. Perfect. Amara raised her hand up to stroke her cheek, feeling the soft skin underneath and cupping her cheek. Amara guided Michelle's lips to her's again, this time capturing her lips in a gentle kiss. Gentle turned to passionate and soon Amara was leaning forward, Michelle's back pressing up against the wheel of the car as her hand's wound around Amara's neck. Hard breaths pushed against each other and mixed, the scent almost an aphrodisiac for both of them. Just while the racer's hands were hastily sliding under the light pink blouse of her lover, she paused at the voice that entered her ear in a low breath. "Is this wrong?" The whisper was shaky and uncertain, and for the first time, Amara didn't have any words.

The answer was something neither of them wanted to hear.

In the silence Amara swore she could hear her and Michelle's heart beating. Her own heart was banging harshly against her ribcage and she could feel Michelle's breathing hard on her neck, her hands slowing down to gently rub the aquanette's sides. A few minutes later things settled down and Amara spoke first, breaking the silence with words that made both of them flinch slightly, as though they'd been hit.

"Yes."

The silence returned and now it was a million times worse, the hammering of Amara's heart dying down although her emotions were all over the place. She could vaguely see the uneven rise and fall of Michelle's chest and stomach, and felt guilty when she felt a wetness sliding down her neck, where Michelle's head was currently resting. Michelle had burrowed her hands into the little hair she had in the back of her head, fingers playing with short, blond strands for comfort as she clung onto Amara tightly, still on her lap.

"I don't care." Michelle's soft voice came in again, and even though she was shaking, tears sliding down her face, her voice came out surprisingly smooth. "I don't care," She repeated once more, determination lacing her tone and a light laugh escaped Amara. It surprised the two of them, and in response, Amara just held Michelle tighter, arms winding around her torso and pulling her closer.

"I can tell." Amara mumbled, rubbing her lover's back soothingly. No, not only her lover's back. Her own cousin's back. "I don't care either. I don't think I ever did." She admitted quietly to Michelle whom she could hear chuckle softly into her neck, a sniff following afterward.

"You never did care for such things, Amara. That could get you in trouble…" The statement was meant to come out light-hearted, but instead made the racer frown and hold her tighter.

"That's because I don't have anything I need to care for. Only you and…" Amara pursed her lips at the thought of remembering their mission. She was about to continue when she felt a finger on her lips, and she looked at Michelle's tear-stained face with concerned green eyes.

"Let's not think of that, okay?" Amara didn't reply, only breathing in deeply when Michelle pressed her forehead against her's, her scent flowing into her nose.

"Okay."

Their noses brushed up against each other in a sweet note of affection, Michelle's lips turning up in a smile and Amara's cheeks lighting up at the cheesy display of affection. Green eyes stared into blue and they closed the distance again in a soft kiss, pulling away with smiles before kissing again. Michelle leaned her head against her cousin's shoulder, nuzzling her neck and happily breathing in the wild scent of her. She could feel Amara tighten her grasp on her, and soon, the two of them were comfortably in each other's arms, eyes closed with the sound of the waves behind them.

Amara decided that if this was wrong, then this was the right kind of wrong.

Amara Tenoh would always be utterly and truly in love with her cousin, Michelle Kaioh. Nothing would ever change that.

**-0-**

**A/N; That… that was basically it. xD I told you it was a random, pointless drabble, nothing big at all. I just wrote what was on my mind. I might revise this later or add more to it, vut for not, this is it. I like the thought of Amara and Michelle together even thought they're "cousins". I can't completely hate Haruka and Michiru's counterparts. After all… they were how I learned of Haruka and Michiru anyways. I hope you enjoyed this even though it was pointless… fluff? Angst? I guess it was a mix, I dunno. You have no idea how many times I nearly wrote "Haruka" when I wrote Amara, and how many times I nearly wrote "Michiru" for "Michelle". I fail. :'D I literally wrote this in just thirty minutes though, so if it's not good then I apologize.  
>Reviews are appreciated. Thanks for reading!<strong>


End file.
